The invention relates to a distance measuring device, such as a laser distance measuring device, comprising a housing with a radiation emitter and a radiation receiver present inside it, an activator for emitting the radiation, and a control panel, whereby a first wall of the housing features a radiation outlet and inlet aperture, and an opposite wall, or as the case may be its outer surface, forms a stop surface, or as the case may be a stop edge.
Corresponding distance measuring devices are used for measuring distances. For this purpose, the boundary wall of the housing opposite the radiation outlet, or as the case may be inlet opening, normally serves as a housing support, in order to carry out a measurement.
Measurements are often carried out from wall to wall, when the user stands laterally to the device and holds the end of the device against the wall. Because of this positioning, the user is forced to operate the device in an ergonomically difficult position between the palm of the hand and the thumb.
A distance measuring device is known from WO-A-01/75396, with which there is the possibility to capture a desired pivoting angle between two or more distances to be measured. For this purpose, the housing is affixed to a stand. The housing can then be pivoted around an axis provided by the stand.
WO-A-2005/038406 discloses a distance measuring device that features a measuring stop body that can be adjusted in relation to the housing of the measuring device, in order to carry out different types of distance measuring.
A laser distance measuring device according to DE-A-100 63 483 provides for an adjustment rod that can be displaced along a longitudinal side of the housing, in order to enable exact alignment of the housing.